User blog:IbbyWonder6/The Somthing RP
This is an RP the sprouted on the IRC between me, Hikari, Secret and Kat. You can join to.........that is all. If you are confuzed... this is how most of it went on teh IRC 11:33 Random Guy: Ame I love you. *explodes* 11:33 <@Kat_XD> Didja click, Secret? 11:33 <@Secretive13> Not yet. 11:33 <@Secretive13> Ame: Um what? o.o 11:34 <@Kat_XD> DO IT1 11:34 <@Hikareh> Random Guy: *takes off random guy costume and reveals himself to be G-f* 11:34 <@Hikareh> Hikari: DAAH!!! ANTEATER!! !*hits him with flaming katana* 11:34 Another Random Guy: Ame I hate you! *explodes* 11:34 <@Hikareh> Destiny: *shoves him in a hole* 11:34 <@Hikareh> Shoichi: *hits him with bamboo stick* 11:34 <@Secretive13> I clicked it. 11:34 <@Hikareh> Ryuu: *sets his hair on fire* 11:34 <@Secretive13> Ame: oh Logan! 11:34 <@Kat_XD> KAt: Ugh.*throws Anteater into lake* 11:34 <@Hikareh> Kin: *murders him in lake* 11:34 <@Kat_XD> CLICK! IT A PIC!! 11:34 <@Secretive13> Ame: *screams* 11:34 <@Secretive13> You sure? 11:35 <@Hikareh> Chikane: *carries remains away* 11:35 <@Kat_XD> YAr! 11:35 <@Hikareh> Hirogato: *rollerblades over his ashes* 11:35 <@Hikareh> Everyone: YAY!@ 11:35 U.S Army: Jamie you are under arrest. 11:35 <@Secretive13> I need a Google account. 11:35 <@Secretive13> Jamie: For what?!?!? 11:35 <@Hikareh> Everyone: YAY! 11:35 <@Kat_XD> Kaykay, I upload. 11:35 <@Secretive13> Jennifer: Later Jamie! *laughs* 11:35 U.S Army: Being named Jamie is now illegel 11:35 <@Secretive13> Jamie: Dang... 11:36 <@Hikareh> Hikari: YAY!!!! 11:36 <@Hikareh> Shoichi: RIIIIIICOLA~ 11:36 <@Hikareh> Destiny: WTH? 11:36 <@Secretive13> ((I'd say you know the another word. But yeah.)) 11:36 <@Kat_XD> http://mysims.wikia.com/wiki/File:AmeMSA.jpg Now click, Secret. 11:36 U.S Army: So is these names; Ryuu, Kat and Shoichi. 11:36 <@Secretive13> I will. 11:37 <@Kat_XD> Kat: What? 11:37 <@Kat_XD> DO IDDD 11:37 <@Hikareh> Ryuu: ...........*sets him on fire* 11:37 <@Hikareh> Shoichi: YAY!!!! *hits him with bamboo stick* 11:37 U.S Amry: *dogpile on Ryuu* 11:37 <@Hikareh> Ryuu: *burn them all* 11:37 <@Secretive13> @Kat: Thanks! 11:37 <@Hikareh> Shoichi: YAY! 11:37 <@Secretive13> Jamie: Uh... 11:38 U.s Army: *put Ryuu in a fire proof bubble* 11:38 <@Hikareh> Ryuu: *hits the Army with a bamboo stick* 11:38 <@Hikareh> AH MEANT SHOICHI 11:38 Your in a bubble ya can' 11:38 t do that 11:38 k 11:38 fjiogfif 11:38 <@Kat_XD> Kay, no probs~ Kat has the same MSA outfit, should it be a uniform for an orginization or sumffin? 11:38 <@Secretive13> Ame: *faints due to Logan dying* 11:39 <@Secretive13> I guess o. 11:39 <@Hikareh> Ryuu: I'm a demon, duh. *disappears and reappears out of the bubble* 11:39 <@Secretive13> *so> 11:39 <@Kat_XD> Kat: OOOOHH!! WHO KILLED LOGAN!?!? WHO!? WHO!?! I MUST HUG THEM!!! XD XD 11:39 U.S Army: *puts hand cuffs on Jamie Shoichi and Kat* 11:39 <@Hikareh> Hikari: *pokes Ame with flaming katana* SHE'S DEAD!!! SPREAD HER ASHES NEAR ANTEATER! 11:39 <@Hikareh> Shoichi: Aww. 11:39 <@Secretive13> Ame: What hapened?! 11:39 U.S Army: *puts hand cuffs on hikari* 11:40 <@Secretive13> Jamie: You'll hear me again!!!! 11:40 <@Hikareh> Hikari: ZOMBIE!!! AHHH!!!! *hits her with katana* 11:40 <@Hikareh> Hikari: YOU'LL NEVER TAKE ME ALIVE, COPPERS!!!!! *stabs them all and disappears ijhn a flash* 11:40 <@Hikareh> Destiny: .____________. 11:40 ((WHo wants me to make an RP of this on teh wiki? 11:40 <@Hikareh> Shoichi: Why can't I do that? 11:40 <@Secretive13> ((I guess.)) 11:40 <@Kat_XD> NO! 11:40 <@Hikareh> ((Maybeh....)) 11:40 <@Secretive13> ((SURE!)) 11:40 <@Secretive13> Ame: OW! 11:41 <@Hikareh> Destiny: *facepalms* 11:41 <@Hikareh> Ryuu: You all forgot me. >_> 11:41 <@Hikareh> Kin: NOOO DUN TELL 'EM DERE GOONNA GET UU 11:41 <@Hikareh> Ryuu: ....what? 11:41 <@Hikareh> Kin: ...pi. 11:41 <@Secretive13> Star-Ella: *at a nightclub* 11:41 <@Kat_XD> Kat: *turns into wolf and murders entire U.S. Army* ((Who should Kat has a crush on?!? IT must be one of your OCs!!!)) 11:41 <@Secretive13> Creepie: *facepalm* 11:41 <@Hikareh> Hikari: YES!!! HIKARILESE SPREADS THROUGH THE AIR!!!! 11:42 <@Hikareh> Kin: *has a seizure and sings scatman* 11:42 <@Secretive13> ((My OC Kevin "Funs"?)) 11:42 <@Hikareh> Ryuu: ....pleasant. ._. 11:42 <@Hikareh> Shoichi: FUN! 11:42 <@Hikareh> Hirogato: .......*rollerblades away* 11:42 <@Secretive13> Star-Ella: *dancing with the cute male vampires* 11:42 <@Hikareh> Chikane: STOP ROLLERBLADING!!! *chases him* 11:42 <@Kat_XD> ((Kevin is AJ's cousin, right? And Kat is AJ's cousin. o.o. Hikari? Ibbs? Any idears?)) 11:42 <@Hikareh> Hikari: *stabs cute male vampires* Category:Blog posts